


The Magic Circle of Sweets

by Seigetsu_Ren



Series: Unrelated YukiSayo Shorts [8]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cohabitation, Drabble (sort of?), Established Relationship, F/F, pointless yuri fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seigetsu_Ren/pseuds/Seigetsu_Ren
Summary: Yukina needs her magic circle of sweets to help with her song writing. Sayo discreetly adds candy to the ward.





	The Magic Circle of Sweets

Yukina had a ritual.

Whenever she worked on her musical compositions, she must have two things in hand – her trusted cat-shaped pillow and an abundance of sweets that she’d lay out around her in a magic circle of sorts. The pillow was great. Usually, she was lying on it, staring up at the ceiling as her brain racked for ideas. Sometimes she’d hug it instead for some variety, maybe squish the cat ears while she was at it. When she was really frustrated, she’d smack her head repeatedly into the fluff – whatever worked to clear her mind. The sweets were also good for that – to replenish the sugar in her brain. Yukina would not admit that she was also a little superstitious about the placement of the candy around her. She would sometimes shift one a little to the left, put one on the floor instead of on the couch... The perfect alignment would spark this weird creative energy within her, giving her the perfect notes and the perfect words to fill the blanks. Then again, when she wanted to eat a candy within her magic circle, she would still do it. More wasn’t always the better. It was about the perfect balance of powers between the chocolate toffee and the salted caramel.

Sayo watched Yukina from where she was in the kitchen drying the last of the dishes from dinner. Yukina had just taken the vanilla crème ball from where it lay on her right side and popped it into her mouth, then proceeded to chew on it with her eyes closed, arms crossed over her chest like an Egyptian mummy. It was such a bizarre display, but Sayo found it endearing nonetheless. Few others would ever witness Yukina like this – maybe only her closest family and the rest of Roselia during their occasional training camps. But as her girlfriend, Sayo got to see this often. The way Yukina felt so comfortable around her to show her this eccentric side was such a warm thought that it made Sayo want to dote on Yukina even more than usual.

Sayo walked over quietly and knelt by Yukina’s side. Yukina didn’t seem to have noticed. Sayo took out the new grape soda candy she had bought from the convenience store on her way home and placed it next to Yukina where the vanilla crème ball had been. With that, she soundlessly retreated to her own rocking chair on the other side of the room and opened a book to read.

After a while, Yukina opened her eyes and crawled to a sitting position to jot something on her notebook. She hadn't written much, maybe a single line at most before she put down her pen and shoved her head into the cat pillow on her lap. Sayo peeked from behind her book. She would help if she could, but if it were something that could use Sayo’s opinion, Yukina would’ve already asked. For the time being, all she could do was wait. Yukina finally lifted her head from the pillow and scanned the candy that surrounded her. After staring long and hard between Sayo’s grape soda candy and the champagne gummies she left by her knees, she picked up the grape soda candy and ate it.

Sayo’s eyes were trained on Yukina now. She subconsciously held her breath, wondering whether Yukina would like the candy she left her. After sucking on the candy for a moment, Yukina smiled. She took up her notebook again and this time wrote something quite lengthy on it. Sayo couldn’t help but smile too. Yukina had liked her candy. It had given her inspiration. That was more than Sayo could’ve asked for.

Sayo made a note to ask Lisa for recipes on Yukina’s favourite sweets so she could make them for her next time she was writing again. When she found the chance to bring it up with Lisa, Lisa gave her a recipe for coffee caramel chews.

“Don’t let Yukina eat too many though. It’s unhealthy,” Lisa had said.

“Of course. Do you not think I am a rational person, Imai-san?”

“Not when food is concerned. You should watch your sodium intake too, Sayo. Those fries aren’t healthy for you either.”

And to think Lisa had always complained about Sayo being all teacher-like when they were younger. Lisa had always been a mom friend and this never changed even into adulthood!

But Sayo thanked Lisa’s recipe anyway. Yukina was having dinner with her family that night, which gave Sayo some time to make the candy. Sugar, syrup, honey, instant coffee and butter melted over a pan, then stirred with vanilla and caramel before setting. After cutting them to bite-sized squares, Sayo dipped them in chocolate as a finishing touch. She wrapped them neatly in mint-green wrappers bearing white snowflake patterns. Perfect. She was rather pleased by her first attempt at this.

As Sayo had expected, Yukina returned to songwriting once she was back home – she said that she had been making good progress and would like to complete the song soon so that they could add it to their setlist in two weeks. Yukina had taken her cat pillow out. The sweets were scattered over the couch and onto the floor and the low table beside her. She had set up her laptop and guitar and her notebook was opened to the page she had last left it. Time to work. Once again, Sayo accompanied her from the other side of the living room. Tonight, she had taken to playing Neo Fantasy Online with Rinko and Ako while she waited.

“Ugh…” Sayo heard Yukina groan. She must’ve encountered quite a block, because she was clutching the cat pillow over her head while her face was planted on the couch. Sayo took out her freshly-made chocolate caramel chews and slipped one on the couch’s handrest. She then returned to her seat to continue playing NFO, but looked up from time to time to check whether Yukina had taken the candy yet. At long last, Yukina reached for it. She just stared at it at first, but did end up unwrapping and eating it. “Delicious…” Sayo heard her mutter. This alone made all of Sayo’s efforts worthwhile.

The clock struck midnight. Sayo exited her game and walked over to the back of the couch. She reached down to squeeze Yukina’s shoulders. “It is getting late. Will you be going to bed soon?”

“Un. You can use the bath first, Sayo. I’m just finishing up here.”

“Alright. Don’t overwork yourself.”

Yukina nodded. Just as Sayo was about to turn to walk towards the bathroom, she felt resistance on her sleeve. Yukina was clutching it.

“Do you need something, Minato-san?”

Yukina answered by moving up to press her lips against Sayo’s. The touch was fleeting. By the time Sayo realized what was happening, Yukina had already let her go and returned to her work.

“Thank you for the coffee candy. It was very sweet.”

Sayo touched a finger to her lips. _What could be sweeter than you, Minato-san?_ – she mused.


End file.
